La bataille contre le mal : Partie II : Résurrection
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: La fin n'était qu'un prologue au début. Le combat ne fait tout juste que commencer et tout ne sera pas si simple que l'on pourrait croire. Séquel La bataille contre le mal Partie I : Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

Je sais que la publication et moi cela fait deux, surtout sur fanfiction, je vais probablement faire un peu de ménage, réécrire des histoires, en supprimer certaines. Suite de l'histoire la bataille contre le mal Partie I : s/8519224/1/La-bataille-contre-le-mal-Partie-I-Apocalypse, j'avais publié un chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de le réécrire avec plus de détail. Aussi je vous promets que cette histoire aura une fin.

* * *

 **"Chapitre 01: Quatre ans plus tard."**

Ce fut en tout quatre longues années qui se sont écoulées depuis le combat des Himes contre la force du mal, et que les héroïnes ont vaincu bravement cette dangereuse menace qui pesait sur leurs terres. Lors de cette fameuse explosion qui avait retentit à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, chacune des princesses avaient été retrouvées inconscientes aux quatre coins de la forêt de WindBloom, ne sachant ce qui s'était passées entre temps. Et après des protocoles d'usages, elles sont toutes retournées à leurs propres royaumes, tentant de reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit avec leurs esprits protecteurs, afin de reprendre une vie normale auprès de leur peuple qui ne demandait que la paix, et de l'aide. Si elles pouvaient leur en donner c'était l'essentielle.

Cependant, tous se rappelaient de ces événements toujours aussi douloureux à y penser. De nombreux hommes, femmes, enfants ont péris à cette impitoyable guerre, les maladies comme la peste avait propagée en masse dans les campagnes, la pauvreté était encore plus tenace qu'auparavant, la production de céréale était au plus bas, la famine était si dévastatrice.

Par ce fait, les dirigeants de chaque pays décidèrent de réunir leur force pour aider ce qui en avait le plus besoin. Que ce soit fournir des vivres, partager les biens telle que des habits et la nourriture et construire des bâtisses ainsi que des maisons pour ceux qui avaient tout perdu. Il ne fallait pas laisser la population mourir, qu'est-ce qu'aurait servi de se battre pour l'humanité si on la laissait d'elle-même périr ?

Et un jour a été décrété saint pour rendre hommage à toutes ses personnes qui ont disparus, de même, une stèle a même été érigée dans les différents royaumes dont les noms des victimes étaient inscrits de manière indélébile au temps sur la pierre.

Shizuru Fujino participa avec ferveur comme ambassadrice à cette cérémonie officielle à Windbloom, dont elle avait invitée les autres princesses des autres pays frontaliers, celle-ci avait toutes acceptées l'offre. La châtain avait participé à la préparation de la cérémonie mémoire, et dans les moindres détails. Et elle était encore celle qui déposa des fleurs à ce monument aux morts. De nombreux parents ou survivants pleuraient leurs défunts, la tristesse était en communion. La châtain essaya de paraître forte pour son peuple, bien qu'elle aussi avait perdu des personnes précieuse, Natsuki, ainsi que son père. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas sombrer dans la mélancolie, elle avait eu la possibilité de survivre contrairement à d'autres. Elle devait se montrer forte car d'autres avaient vécu pire calvaire qu'elle. Et d'une certaine façon, cela l'avait rendue plus mature sur ses responsabilités. Elle n'était plus à se plaindre, à vouloir fuir son devoir.

Elle avait aussi eu des séquelles de cette bataille, que ce soient mentaux mais aussi physiques. Lors de l'implosion, elle a perdu l'usage d'un de ces bras, qui fut gravement touché. De nombreux guérisseurs mander par la famille royale ne purent rendre l'usage premier de ce membre. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit jamais. Elle avait perdu quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux que ce bras.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque du château de Windbloom, la princesse du château était attablée à une table, et elle était entourée de nombreuses piles livres qui l'ombrageaient de la lumière. La jeune femme aux rubis parcourait avec une grande attention chacun des passages écrits, se frottant par occasion ses paupières qui s'irritèrent par cette intense lecture. Les larmes d'irritation l'empêchèrent de continuer, elle dût faire une pause.

La reine ouvrit la porte du lieu, et arriva à cet instant dans ce lieu calme avec une tasse en main. Elle s'approcha de sa progéniture qui avait de nouveau perdu du poids et des couleurs. Cela l'inquiétait de la voir si acharnée, sur une possibilité qui la rendrait encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était.

''Chérie, tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu as encore fait une nuit blanche. Il faut que tu dormes un peu plus sinon, tu vas tomber malade d'épuisement.''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, je suis en pleine forme.'' Sourit la beauté aux rubis qui avait une petite mine. Alors qu'elle attrapa avec sa main valide un nouveau ouvrage à cette pile impressionnante qui lui faisait face.

''Cela fait déjà plus de quatre ans, tu devrais tout bonnement abandonner. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, tu as fait tout ton possible, tout le monde le sait.''

''Mais pas moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rien fait du tout…je ne peux pas arrêter, mais surtout je ne le veux pas.'' Soupira Shizuru en se massant les tempes, elle avait envie que d'une seule chose, hurler de frustration, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'était simplement inutile.

''Mais si elle était encore en vie, on l'aurait déjà retrouvé, que ce soit par nos soldats ou ceux de nos alliés. Tous l'on recherchait dans leur territoire mais on a trouvé aucune trace d'elle.''

''Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire que cette quête ne me mènera nulle part ou qu'elle soit morte. Tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve qu'elle n'est plus en vie, alors je n'abandonnerai jamais. Je dois voir son corps pour pouvoir tourner définitivement la page. Et nous n'en n'avons pas trouvé un à ce que je sache, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux, et continuer d'avancer, certes, je le fais pour notre peuple. Cependant, j'ai besoin de mes réponses.''

''Mais l'explosion a pu la faire disparaître en poussière. N'y as-tu pas pensé ?''

''Bien sûr que j'y ai pensée. Et cela a de nombreuses reprises. Divers scénarios ne cessent de passer en boucle dans mon esprit. Et si elle avait été propulsée au loin, et si elle était dans une rivière, et qu'elle s'était fait emportée au loin, et si elle avait reçu un coup et qu'elle avait perdue la mémoire ? Et si elle était gravement blessée ? Et si elle était que poussière ? Cependant je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Alors pourquoi nous les autres princesses sommes nous en vie, et pas Natsuki ? Nous étions aussi proche qu'elle lors de l'explosion. Donc il y a un souci dans cette théorie que vous me proposez. Ce n'est pas du tout de l'ordre du logique. On devait toutes périr à cet instant et ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est la seule qui n'est pas revenue du champ de bataille. Et je crois qu'il y a une raison à ceci, mais je ne sais pas laquelle pour le moment. C'est pour cela que je fais toutes ses recherches. Je dois avoir mes réponses à mes questionnements. Natsuki n'aurait jamais abandonné personne et je le sais. Elle mérite qu'on fasse toutes ses recherches. Et qu'importe si cela doit continuer encore de nombreuses années, ou jusqu'à mon lit de mort. Elle a tout sacrifié pour que nous vivions actuellement en paix dans Windbloom ainsi que ces environs. Elle est un héro. Notre héro à tous. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on l'oublie ainsi.''

''Une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets.'' Soupira la reine, alors qu'elle partagea un petit sourire avec sa fille.

''J'ai de qui tenir mère.''

''Est-ce une reproche ? ''

''je ne me le permettrais pas. Je tiens à ma tête.''

''Ce n'est pas drôle, tu me ressembles beaucoup c'est vrai, on dirait que l'amour t'as changé toi aussi.''

''L'amour ? Que voulez vous dire mère ?'' S'enquit interloquer la princesse à la cascade ambrée.

''Natsuki Kuga, tu es amoureuse d'elle ?''

''Quoi ?! Non, c'est simplement une amie importante, qui s'est sacrifiée pour le bien de tous et sans aucune hésitation ou peur, et cela pour la justice. Je dois l'avouer que je suis admirative de sa bravoure et détermination. Il est tout à fait normal que je veuille l'aider. Elle aurait fait de même avec moi, j'en suis persuadée.''

''Shizuru ne te mens pas à toi même, je te connais parfaitement et tu es amoureuse et j'avoue qu'elle m'a fait une grande impression lors de ce banquet. Même les chevalier de notre royaume n'était aussi charismatique, et comment tu la dévorais du regard, même le festin qui t'entourait ne te donné aucun appétit. Mais tu avais une autre sorte d'envie.''

''Mère ce n'est pas du tout cela ! '' Rugit de honte la beauté aux cramoisis. ''J'avoue que j'étais auprès d'elle mon cœur ne battait pas d'une manière normale et que je lui faisais une confiance absolue, depuis qu'elle est plus là, je suis malheureuse.'' Protesta la beauté à la chevelure paille, alors que se mit à grimacer quand elle vit le regard taquin de sa mère.

''C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose d'important, une présence indispensable qui a disparu. Et dont tu voudrais retrouver à tout prix la présence car tu ne peux plus t'en passer ? C'est si douloureux que tu espères qu'avec le temps ça s'efface et pourtant une partie de toi voudrait que cela reste.''

''Oui c'est exactement cela.''

''C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour.''

''Mais je vous aime aussi mère. Alors je ne comprends pas...'' Dit hésitante la demoiselle aux rubis alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier de la sorte. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait cette image distante et froide.

''Mais cet amour n'est pas le même. Quand tu évoques le nom de Kruger, je te vois sourire et parfois même rougir. Tu ne taris d'éloge en sa personne. Tu t'emportes constamment quand on ose dire le moindre mal sur elle.''

''Bien sûr que je n'accepte pas les commentaires désobligeants, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Toutefois, vous avez l'air de l'oublier que c'est une femme.'' Rétorqua la châtain mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait attiré par une femme.

''Cependant tu l'aimes toujours, certes, elle est courageuse, belle, intelligente mais un peu suicidaire et bornée. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien avec des principes et même feu ton père l'a remarqué. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il l'appelait le petit soldat avec un grand cœur.'' Les deux femmes partagèrent un moment de tristesse en se rappelant du roi.

''Je ne sais pas…je suis certaine d'une chose, je dois connaître son sort.''

''Ma puce ne te fonde pas de vain espoir, si nous la retrouverons je l'accueillerais les bras ouverts comme ta fiancée et ma deuxième fille, ce n'est pas un problème son sexe, c'est l'exception à la règle. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour ce monde elle mérite certains privilèges. Et notre peuple pensera de même. Même ton père à l'air d'apprécier même si il ne l'avoue pas ouvertement. Tu sais qu'il est assez intransigeant en ce qui concerne tes histoires d'amour, mais si elle n'est plus de ce monde, il faudra que tu tournes finalement la page afin de te consacrer à ton avenir et aux personnes toujours vivantes.''

''Tu veux encore que je marie ?'' Soupira la buveuse de thé.

''Oui, tu ne peux repousser toutes les propositions que l'on te fait sur un simple doute.''

''Car je vieillis rapidement et je ne suis plus un bon parti ?''

''Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.''

''Je sais. Mais tu souhaites que j'aie des héritiers car notre royaume est en période de paix. Et le peuple attend impatiemment que je devienne la nouvelle reine. Mais je ne peux pas pour le moment. Cependant, je ferai ce qui est en mon devoir, j'en fais la promesse. Je m'excuse aussi de mon emportement de tout à l'heure qui n'avait nul lieu d'être. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs…C'est pour cela que je fais des recherches, je sais que je ne dois pas espérer mais je veux toujours y croire car mon cœur n'agit pas de la même manière que ma raison.''

''D'accord, fais ce qu'il te plaira mais mange quelque chose après. Promets-le moi.''

''Oui mère.''

La reine s'en alla de la bibliothèque et Shizuru ouvra un autre livre qui se trouva auprès d'elle parmi de nombreux autres.

''Natsuki je te retrouverai coûte que coûte, qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra. Je ne te laisserai pas.''


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Chapitre 02 : Espoir"_**

 _À la nuit tombée, Shizuru était toujours si préoccupée par ses recherche, qu'un garde royal rentra dans la bibliothèque pour lui signifier clairement sa présence._

''Shizuru-sama, un invité souhaiterait s'entretenir un moment avec vous.'' Déclara la soldat alors que la jeune femme se mit à soupirer en repoussant loin d'elle un autre de ses ouvrages. Elle était si frustrée, elle avait l'impression que la solution à ses malheurs était là quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

''Dites lui que je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment. Il se fait déjà très tard, qu'il revienne demain s'il veut une audience auprès de moi, je ferai de mon mieux pour écouter ses exigences.''

''Je suis désolé d'insister autant. Mais il a dit que c'était extrêmement important, qu'il avait même des informations sur la localisation de Natsuki Kruger. Et que c'était seulement à vous qu'il voulez les confier, et à personne d'autre.''

L'héritière de Windbloom leva finalement son attention de ses livres, elle ne savait que faire en cet instant. Il y avait eu de nombreuses personnes mais surtout charlatans qui lui avaient dit ces mêmes mots auparavant, 'nous savons où est Natsuki', mais c'était seulement pour avoir une forte récompense et tous leurs dires étaient faux. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas être sûre, que ce que disait cet homme n'était pas un ramassis de mensonge, comme c'était pour les autres. Et que ferait elle si ce n'était pas le cas et que par sa méfiance, elle perdait sa seule chance de retrouver la bluette ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ne fera que ressasser continuellement ses erreurs. Comme le faisait depuis cette bataille d'il y a quatre ans.

L'héritière ordonna d'un signe de la tête au garde de laisser entrer l'inconnu, et un jeune homme de taille et corpulence moyenne, et aux cheveux bleus ciel entra.

''Princesse de Windbloom, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.''

''À qui ai-je l'honneur ?''

''Mille excuse, j'ai eu la bêtise de ne pas me présenter convenablement. Excusez mon impatience. Je suis Nagi Homura.'' Se présenta courtoisement le jeune homme en faisant une simple révérence, alors que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas être concernée par le manque de courtoisie.

''Oh ! Vous êtes ce jeune homme qui possède une incroyable collection d'ouvrage. On parle de vous comme une sorte de rat de bibliothèque qui ne sort jamais de ses livres.''

''Ah ! Je vois que je suis connu par la princesse, j'en suis extrêmement flatté. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en dehors de mes livres pour vous faire part de ma très grande découverte.''

''Et que voulez-vous en échange ?''

''Rien.'' Shizuru plissa son nez, cela paraissait déjà étrange, elle ne faisait pas entièrement confiance aux gens, certains cachés bien leur raison de leur acte. Elle ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

''Rien ? Suis-je réellement supposée vous croire sur parole ?'' Questionna sceptique la beauté à la cascade ambrée en remportant finalement toute son attention sur son interlocuteur qui souriait, elle avait l'impression que l'homme dissimulait quelque chose, c'était son instinct qui lui hurlait de faire attention.

''Vous devriez me faire confiance, ne voulez vous pas retrouver le chevalier ? Non je m'excuse; je voulais dire la princesse Natsuki Kruger ?''

''Et comment puis-je savoir que vous ne me mentez pas comme les nombreuses autres personnes qui se sont présentés à moi, comme vous le faites en ce moment même ?'' Remarqua la châtain en passant délicatement sa main dans sa chevelure.

''Méfiante ? Je le comprends parfaitement. Vous me connaissez à peine et seulement par les bruits qui courent sur mon compte. Je vais donc vous révéler une de mes importantes découvertes. Regardez par la fenêtre, et dites-moi ce que vous voyez dans le ciel.''

''Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous osez vous moquer de moi ? Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire en face de vous. Je peux vous paraître faible mais je ne le suis pas. D'un seul claquement de doigt, je peux vous faire dormir dans les cachots de mon château, ou même vous faire exécuter sur la place publique.'' Menaça aigrement la femme aux cramoisis qu se leva malgré tout de sa place.

''Je le sais parfaitement que vous en avez le pouvoir, et je vais vous prouver que je sérieux. Faites ce que je vous dis et vous le verrez par vous-même que je ne cherche pas à vous tromper.'' De nouveau un sourire qui ne rassura pas la protagoniste aux rubis.

Dubitative, l'héritière du royaume alla vers la fenêtre et regarda rapidement à l'extérieur. Sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle devait trouver dans cette obscurité.

''Que voulez que je vous dise ? Je vois le ciel sombre, des nuages et des oiseaux ainsi que de nombreux arbres qui appartiennent à la forêt de Windbloom. Mais j'aurai pu le constater cela il y a les jours précédents, comme les suivants.''

''Regardez encore plus attentivement. Vous avez omis quelque chose d'essentiel dans notre beau ciel.''

''À part la lune et les étoiles, je ne vois rien d'autre.''

''C'est ça la lune, ne voyez vous rien d'étrange sur cette lune ?'' Insista le jeune homme au plus grand désarroi de son interlocutrice qui voulait maintenant le chasser sans ménagement de son château car il lui faisait perdre son précieux temps. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre des cours d'astronomie.

''Pas vraiment, à part cette tache rouge en bas de la lune.''

''N'est-ce pas bizarre ? Seules les Himes peuvent la voir.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Ne dites pas n'importe quoi.'' Pesta Shizuru qui se retourna abruptement vers son invité qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se mit aussitôt à reculer. Elle n'avait même pas perçu la présence de cet homme. Si il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la tuer sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

''Demandez à un de vos gardes de regarder et vous verrez que je ne mens pas.''

La châtain appela un de ses gardes qui vient sur le champ à sa demande et elle lui demanda si il voyait par hasard une tache rouge près de la lune, mais le soldat disait qu'il ne voyait rien de ce genre. Surprise, la demoiselle aux rubis lui demanda de se retirer puis elle se mit à réfléchir longuement. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais quel était le rapport avec sa bien aimée ?

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez que je vois cette chose lumineuse.''

''Cet astre rougeoyant est la lune des Himes, elle est apparue au même moment que la disparition de Natsuki Kruger il y a quatre ans. C'est tout de même étrange comme phénomène astronomique, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie si je peux vous le demander ?'' Pressa la buveuse de thé n'aimait pas du tout ces détours. Elle voulait tout savoir, et maintenant, s'il le fallait, elle ferait cracher de force la vérité à cet homme de savoir.

''Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, les écrits que j'ai lu ne sont pas très précis sur ce sujet. Mais à ce j'ai pu comprendre, il y avait deux possibilités à cette apparition de cette mystérieuse lune. La première théorie, c'était que notre princesse se trouverait refuge dans ce lieu, ou alors l'autre théorie serait qu'il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant qui pourrait ramener l'héritière des Durans."

Fujino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle dut s'accrocher au rebord de sa fenêtre, tant qu'elle était perturbée par cette découverte tombée du ciel ? Est-ce que ce serait de encore un faux espoir ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle voulait s'y raccrocher ardemment à cette lueur, même si cela pouvait la décevoir de nouveau.

''Nagi, comment fait-on pour aller à cette deuxième lune ? Nous n'avons pas d'objet volant ou autre mécanique. Nous ne sommes pas non plus des oiseaux.''

''J'y avais pensé à ce petit souci. Vous êtes l'une des douze Himes et vous possédez toujours un esprit protecteur nommé Kiyohime, si je ne me trompe ? Peut être que vous devriez l'invoquer, ainsi vous pourriez accéder à cette lune visible par les princesses seules.''

''… Comment savez vous tout cela ? C'est vraiment très étrange, et puis vous venez de dire que seul les Himes peuvent voir cette lune et je suis pratiquement certaine que vous n'en êtes pas une.'' Questionna sur ses gardes la buveuse de thé qui doutait des véritables intentions de Homura. Il savait beaucoup trop de chose pour être totalement honnête.

''Je vous l'ai déjà dit ces informations me viennent d'anciens ouvrages, je peux même vous les montrer pour prouver ma bonne foi. Il semblerait que d'autre Himes existent dans un autre spatio-temp ou devrais-je dire réalité alternative. ''

La beauté aux cerises devint de plus en plus méfiante car quelque chose clochée visiblement dans les propos du garçon. Mais peu importe, elle voulait absolument retrouver la louve, même si elle devait traverser l'enfer ou passer un pacte avec le diable. Elle était prête à tout sacrifice, puis l'héroïne réalisa que sa mère avait entièrement raison à son propos. Si elle s'acharnait de la sorte, c'était parce qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de son soldat aux émeraudes. Son cœur ne cessait de lui montrer que c'était le cas. Elle dut respirer doucement pour calmer les soubresauts du muscle de sa poitrine.

''J'ai une requête princesse Fujino.''

''Je m'en doutais un peu, que voulez vous ?'' Remarqua Shizuru qui reprit sa place auprès de ses livres.

''Pas grand chose, je veux seulement vous accompagnez sur cette lune.''

''Quoi ? Et pour quelle raison ?''

''Par curiosité. Comme vous le savez ce genre de chose m'intéresse beaucoup et je pourrais me rendre utile quand nous serons là bas. Et ce serait une découverte inespérée pour la recherche scientifique. Et je pourrais le faire découvrir au monde entier, ainsi mon nom sera connu de tous. Vous aviez raison, j'ai en tête de rendre mon nom célèbre en vous dévoilant mes recherches. Si cela peut nous aider tous les deux, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter des bénéfices de mes trouvailles ?'' L'Hime ne croyait pas en cette excuse de devenir célèbre, si cela avait été le cas, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit depuis le tout début. Cela semblait être une excuse trouvée à la dernière minute.

''J'hésite tout de même. Cela me parait très étrange, je vous connais à peine et si vous projetiez de faire quelque chose quand j'aurais le dos tourné. Je ne pourrais pas emmener mes hommes à cette lune.''

''Pensez vous que je ferais quelque chose alors que vous serez présente, et vous avez un familier d'une grande puissance ? Je ne suis pas fou. De plus, vous aurez besoin de mon aide. Je peux faire d'autre recherche sur cette lune et vous aider s'il y a un problème là haut.''

La demoiselle à accent ne savait pas que faire, elle ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose à faire sur cette lune, et à contre cœur elle accepta.

''D'accord mais je garderai un œil sur vous.''

''Il en va de soi.''

Nagi et la princesse se mirent d'accord et ils se rendraient à la lune rouge, demain soir à la nuit tombée.


	3. Chapter 3

Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi méfiant envers Nagi ? Le pauvre. Pour le nombre de chapitre…euh…peut être encore trois ou quatre ou plus ? Happy-ending ? Hum…oui !

* * *

 _ **"Chapitre 03 : La lune rouge"**_

Le lendemain, la princesse de Windbloom ne tenait plus en place, elle était continuellement à faire les cent pas, à se parler à elle-même. Ce qui étonna son entourage d'un tel comportement, mais sa mère pensait que tout allait bien, car sa fille sortait finalement de sa bibliothèque, de sa morosité. Shizuru de son côté, souhaitait que le temps accélère pour pouvoir se rapprocher de sa bien aimée, et elle devait continuer cette attente interminable, mais qui valait le coup pour le résultat final.

La nuit était tombée sur le royaume, plus une âme ne semblait vivre, et la princesse Fujino qui avait évitée par habileté les gardes rodant aux alentours, se trouvait rapidement au jardin du palais. Elle n'attendit pas longuement, qu'elle vit Nagi arriver avec un vieux livre en cuir noir en main, et l'héritière aux rubis invoqua par nom son child, qui surgit en une fraction de seconde. Une ombre immense surgit de l'obscurité, et on voyait apparaître des têtes de serpents et au bout du corps de pieuvre.

La châtain et le fou de bouquin montèrent sur la bête, et ils se mirent à s'envoler dans les cieux. Après quelques minutes, ils s'approchèrent de la lune qui éblouissait le maître de Kiyohime, et Homura ne semblait pas en être infecté. Ils finirent par toucher la terre ferme, et les deux compagnons de route foulèrent la terre de sable de la lune rouge, et virent au dessus d'eux la vraie lune qui brillait de mille éclats. C'était étrange qu'ils puissent aisément respirer sur cette terre inconnue. L'air été la même qu'en bas. Mais la pression était beaucoup plus lourde, comme si on leur imposait des poids de plus d'une vingtaine de kilo sur le dos.

Les aventuriers décidèrent de visiter le lieu, mais ils ne virent que de la pierre et poussière. Après une rude épreuve de marche, il n' y avait toujours rien à l'horizon, et la demoiselle aux yeux cramoisis se mit à se désespérer de perdre ainsi son temps. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans un désert sans fin, on ne pouvait distinguer s'ils avaient déjà passé ou non par ces endroits. Tout se ressemblait, c'était comme chercher dans des milliers de botte de foin une aiguille. Puis ils virent finalement, au loin une sorte d'ombre et ils s'en approchèrent, à leur plus grande surprise, ils virent un immense palais blancb à la structure cubique, et originale, mais surtout abandonné.

Le duo atteignit la porte d'entrée en fer, qui devait mesurer plus d'une vingtaine de mètre. Ils virent le bien en grand et rouge, le symbole des Himes formé par des rubis. Et Fujino avait le cœur qui s'arrêta à cette image, elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée mais accessible à n'importe laquelle voyageur, et la protagoniste à la cascade miel vit une ombre d'une personne se tenait debout tout en haut des escaliers.

''Natsuki... c'est toi ? '' Cria Shizuru les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver.

L'ombre se retourna et s'approcha subitement des visiteurs, et les rayons de la lune éclairèrent parfaitement les traits du mystérieux personnage, ce n'était la personne qu'espérée la princesse.

C'était une jeune fille de taille longiligne, et plus petite d'une taille de Shizuru, elle avait de beaux cheveux long argentés et aux yeux bleus. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, ainsi que des sandalles. L'héritière s'effondra sur le sol et se mit de nouveau à pleurer. L'émotion avait été trop forte pour ses nerfs.

''Shizuru Fujino, propriétaire de KiyoHime. Celle qui possède la force de l'amour et de la folie. Qui malgré cette assurance qu'elle présente, et d'une grande fragilité.'' Dit la mystérieuse femme.

La princesse surprise releva doucement la tête, et vit la jeune fille en face d'elle lui toucher la joue, elle sentit de la chaleur irradier sa peau, comme c'était nostalgique et doux. Dans ce geste, il n'y avait aucune hostilité.

''Qui-qui êtes vous ?''

''Je suis la protectrice des Himes, Mashiro Kazahana.''

''Où est Natsuki ?''

''... '' Aucune réponse.

''Elle est morte ?''

''Non.''

''Elle est vivante alors ?'' Demanda avec une lueur d'espoir la princesse aux rubis qui priait dieu pour revoir cette merveilleuse femme, et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait dans son cœur.

''Non.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Elle n'est ni vivante, et ni morte ? Pouvez-vous être plus claire qu'avec vos oui et non !''

''Elle n'a plus l'enveloppe charnelle que vous lui connaissez, on pourrait la nommer un esprit errant qui protège les terres des douze royaumes. Elle est partout autour de nous.''

''Ce n'est pas possible, après qu'elle s'est sacrifiée, elle doit encore nous protéger. C'est injuste, même dans la mort, elle n'a pas le droit de vivre ? Et vous dites nous protéger ? C'est cruel ce sort ! Que faites vous à ne rien faire !'' S'exaspéra Fujino qui cacha ses larmes derrière ses mains. Mais aucune réaction de son interlocutrice, folle de rage, ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Elle ne supportait plus cette inaction. Si elle devait ramener par elle-même l'âme de Natsuki au paradis, alors elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Elle le méritait de reposer en paix.

''…''

''Arrêtez de ne rien dire! C'est frustrant à force ! Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de la ramener parmi les vivants ?'' Pesta irriter la châtain qui secoua la protectrice des Hime. La concernée n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la colère de Shizuru. Elle se volatilisa dans les airs, pour s'asseoir tranquillement aux marches des escaliers. Et voilà que reprit le jeu du silence, à la plus grande frustration de la beauté de Windbloom.

''…''

''Alors répondez moi enfin! Votre rôle est vraiment inutile que de vous tenir comme une statue de pierre !'' Hurla la propriétaire de Kiyohime qui perdit tout espoir d'aider celle qu'elle aimait.

''…''

''Peut être faut-il détruire la lune rouge ?'' Ajouta Nagi qui se fit enfin remarquer par sa présence.

''Est-ce vrai ?'' Demanda avec espoir la princesse, qui était prête à tout.

''Pas tout a fait. Ce serait même stupide d'avoir un tel recours, les Himes disparaîtraient toutes."

''Pourquoi vous ne donnez pas des réponses claires, je ferais n'importe quoi, si vous voulez mon âme ou ma vie alors je vous la donnerai volontier.'' Déclara sincèrement la princesse.

''Je le sais déjà, tu es toujours la même Shizuru, que ce soit à Fuuka ou à la Garderobe tes sentiments envers Kuga sont toujours aussi forts et passionnés.'' Commenta avec un sourire Mashiro. Mais cette remarque ne semblait pas être appréciée par Shizuru, qui semblait très mal le prendre.

''Fuuka ? Garderobe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Nous sommes à Windbloom ici, enfin sur la lune rouge. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous racontez, vous avez l'air de me connaître. Alors que ce n'est pas réciproque.''

''Je connais parfaitement tes sentiments, tu es un livre ouvert quand il s'agit de Natsuki, qu'importent les époques et univers. Et comme je le disais, je suis la protectrice des Himes. Je sais ce que vous ressentez.''

''Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas protégé Natsuki, elle était aussi une hime.''

''C'était son destin et elle l'a accepté sans broncher. Pour tuer l'obsidient, il fallait le pouvoir des Durans et si je la ramène je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera toujours la même personne qu'elle était auparavant. Mais une coquille vide ou pire. La magie n'est pas la solution à toutes les solutions et les maux du monde. C'est ce qui fait de vous des êtres humains.''

''Toujours la même que voulez vous dire par là ?'' Répéta la châtain qui n'avait écouté que ce qui l'intéressait, le reste était plus que secondaire.

''Je n'ai jamais essayé de ramener un esprit dans l'enveloppe d'un être humain, cela requièrent un immense pouvoir que je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir. Et il y a des risques que je la rende folle ou alors qu'elle soit gravement blessée donc je n'ai pas pris le risque de la ressusciter.'' Dit simplement Mashiro qui se releva et s'étira les bras en l'air.

''N' y a t-il pas un autre moyen pour la ramener parmi les vivants ?''

''Et si on combinait le pouvoir de toutes les Himes ?'' Demanda Nagi qui était en train de lire un livre, il releva ses lunettes, et observa les protagonistes qui ne semblaient pas avoir trouvée de réelle solution. Cette conversation aurait pu durer des jours si il n'était pas intervenu.

''Peut être mais il risque toujours un risque, et il faudrait que toutes les Himes soient d'accord pour nous aider et qu'elles se réunissent toutes à se réunir sans encombre en ce lieu, on doit concentrer leur pouvoir en un endroit bien spécifique qui se trouve caché au confins du château.''

'' Si c'est pour Natsuki je suis certaine que les toutes les princesses seront d'accords pour m'aider, je vais les prévenir de ce pas, et je reviendrais le plus tôt possible. Dans deux jours.''

''Je vous attendrais. Mais je vous aurai prévenu que cette mission est dangereuse, et pas forcément efficace. Ne misez pas tout vos espoir sur la chance, ou votre volonté de retrouver votre être aimée.'' Signifia Mashiro, alors que Shizuru exultait de joie. Finalement, une bonne nouvelle.

La princesse remercia la protectrice des Himes et s'en alla aussitôt du château sans perdre le moindre temps, il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres de la situation. Seul en tête, Nagi et Mashiro s'observèrent silencieusement.

''Nagi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que fais-tu là !''

''On se connaît ? Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne.'' Répondit innocemment le jeune homme en penchant la tête sur le côté, alors qu'il examina de haut en bas son interlocutrice.

''Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais tu es comme les autres Nagi que je connais. Fourbe et sournois, avec quelque chose derrière la tête. Je sens…de l'obscurité en toi.''

''Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, désolé, je dois y aller. Je ne voudrais pas rester ici plus longuement. A plus tard.'' Homura sortit du château et se mit à sourire diaboliquement.

''On dirait que j'ai fait une découverte des plus intéressante…comme c'est gentil de m'aider volontairement les Himes.''


	4. Chapter 4

" ** _Chapitre 04 : Piège"_**

Quelques jours après les événements révélateurs de la lune rouge, la princesse de Windbloom avait envoyé des messages à chacune des dix Himes, qui étaient toutes d'accord pour aider par leur moyen, le chevalier défunt. Les princesses se réunir deux jours après au château Shizuru, et celle-ci leur expliqua ce qui s'est passé sur la lune rouge, et elle ne rata pas le moindre détaille. Bien que l'histoire paraissait invraisemblable, elles savaient que dans le monde qu'elle vivait, tout était possible.

Ainsi en accord, les héritières de chaque royaume décidèrent d'aller voir Mashiro ce soir. Elle n'allait plus perdre de temps à réfléchir aux conséquences de leur réunion.

Nao, Mai et Shizuru restèrent ensembles un moment ensemble à l'enceinte du château, et elles commencèrent à discuter car cela faisait un bon moment qu'elles ne s'étaient revues, à part pour des cérémonies protocolaires, mais chacune des jeunes femmes avaient leurs propres responsabilités, et elles ne pouvaient se permettre de quitter leur royaume pour plus de deux jours.

''Qui aurait cru que nous nous réunirons de nouveau toutes les trois ?'' Commenta Nao, alors que la rousse avait visiblement changé physiquement, elle était plus féminine, elle possédait de longs cheveux bouclés rouge, et elle était plus habillée comme une princesse, que une brigande. Et de plus, un heureux événement semblait marquer son ventre, ce qui choqua presque toutes ses amies, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec ce ventre de femme enceinte.

''Oui, ça fait déjà un an et c'est Natsuki qui nous a de nouveau réunit.'' Répondit Mai, qui était devenue la reine de son royaume. Son frère Takumi, ne voulait pas devenir roi, il a été promu chef de l'armé royal.

''Oui, et dire qu'elle va revenir parmi nous, j'en suis vraiment heureuse.'' S'exalta de joie Shizuru en claquant dans ses mains, alors que ses amies se mit à sourire entre elles, en ajoutant discrètement, 'cela se voit', la châtain sur ses gardes, demanda ce qu'elles avaient dit, mais les himes explosèrent de rire quand elle fit la moue boudeuse.

"Et pour Nagi?" Questionna Tokiha, qui était comme Shizuru sur ses gardes sur les intentions de cette personne.

"On est dix, voir vingt avec nos childs, il n'a aucune chance contre nous toutes. Donc pas de soucis pour ce gringalet. Si il vous fait autant peur, on peut l'abandonner là haut." Ria Zhang, alors que ses comparses ne semblaient pas être aussi optimiste qu'elle. Cependant, elles laissèrent de côté leur doute pour le moment.

Cela faisait un bon moment que les trois amies s'étaient éloignées après l'affrontement contre le dragon, et chacune avait vaqué à leurs propres occupations. Alors c'était nostalgique pour chacune d'entre elle de pouvoir ainsi rire et se parler librement, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas l'occasion d'entre elle-même quand elle dirigeait leur empire. Pas de distraction, pas d'amusement. C'était comme si elles avaient enfin des vacances. Elles allaient en profiter au maximum.

* * *

La nuit tomba, il était l'heure pour les Himes de se réunir et d'aller au palais de la lune rouge. Les princesses qui avaient atteintes la lune rouge avec leur childs, semblaient être émerveillées par le lieu qui sortait de l'imaginaire des mythes et des livres. Elles se rendirent toutes au palais de Mashiro, qui les attendait assise sur son trône en glace.

Mashiro se présenta à chacune des Himes, et elle leur parla de leurs 'autres' versions des univers alternatifs de ce monde, certaines étaient étonnées, d'autres ne croyaient pas en secondes vies. Puis la protectrice des Himes les emmena vers un escalier qui était caché derrière un mur qui semblait être porteur, une sorte de grotte s'y échappa, et celle-ci semblait descendre à plusieurs mètres du palais principale. C'était une sorte de catacombe, il y avait de nombreuses stèles, qui étaient éclairées à leur passage par des flambeaux, et les jeunes femmes furent surprises de voir inscrite sur celle-ci, leur nom ainsi que celui de leur child.

La propriétaire des lieux leur expliqua que si l'une des stèles étaient détruites, la personne à qui appartient ce monument de pierre perdrait pour toujours ses pouvoirs de Hime, ainsi que son child. C'est pour cette raison que la protectrice des princesses vivait dans ce sanctuaire, dont elle devait protéger d'un quelconque danger, et cela depuis de nombreux siècles. Puis elle se mit à observer en direction de Nagi, qui lui faisait un signe de la main pour la saluer, mais elle détourna la tête.

* * *

La gardienne du royaume de la lune leur indiqua de se rendre devant leur monument et d'invoquer leurs childs et leurs éléments. Mashiro se mit au centre des pierres, et ramena l'énergie des childs devant elle. Une sorte de tourbillons rouge se concentra. Les princesses qui semblaient se faire vider de leur énergie, semblaient être épuisée et à bout de force. Mais elles essayèrent de tenir le coup, bien que ce fut éreintant physiquement ainsi que mentalement. Mais elles visualisèrent leur but, et cela leur donnèrent de la force en plus.

Une silhouette sombre commença à jaillir du sol, comme le corps d'une personne qui naissait de la terre, une femme, svelte, à la longue chevelure...Natsuki...murmura Shizuru en voyant cette image se dessiner sous ses cramoisis, envahit par le bonheur absolu. Mais une ombre menaçante vient interrompre la cérémonie de résurrection et entoura la silhouette qui semblait être entièrement emprisonnée, elle semblait même se débattre contre cet ennemi indescriptible. Les princesses paniquaient par cette soudaine interruption, regardèrent l'ombre et elles entendirent ensuite des bruits de pas arriver vers elle, et virent Nagi qui avait rejoint le groupe. Alors que normalement, il ne devait pas avoir accès à ce lieu sacré.

''Nagi que fais-tu là ?'' Gronda l'écho Mashiro qui fit trembler le lieu.

''Ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas m'avoir invité à votre petite fête, je voulais m'amuser avec vous. Mais je peux le faire malgré tout.''

''Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici ? C'est sacré, seule les Himes peuvent fouler le sol de cet endroit !''

''Mais c'est simplement grâce à l'aide de mon tout puissant maître.'' Nagi s'approcha de la silhouette qui avait pris une forme humaine et il s'agenouilla devant celle-ci.

''Je te récompenserai mon loyal et fidèle serviteur. Ne te fais pas de souci là dessus, j'apporterai destruction sur ce monde, et il ne restera que le meilleur. J'anéantirai les faibles.'' Répondit l'ombre qui sortit de l'obscurité et fit apparaître à l'effroi de tous, l'héritière des Duran.

Les Himes étaient toutes heureuses de revoir leur précieuse amie mais s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le soldat aux émeraudes avait l'air différente de leur souvenir, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grisonnante et totalement désordonnée, et ses iris jades étaient jaunes claires mais surtout sans vie. Aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient sur ses traits.

''Natsuki !'' Cria Shizuru les larmes aux yeux, en s'approchant de la revenante.

Le soldat esquissa un sourire diabolique et se mit à rire de façon menaçante, ce qui surprirent les princesses.

''Vraiment les êtres humains sont toujours aussi pathétiques, ils n'apprendront jamais de leurs erreurs et ne cesse de les répéter que s'en est affligeant. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse être ainsi influencé par de tels sentiments que l'amour, mais je dois comme même vous remercier pour votre stupidité. Car sans votre aide je n'aurais pas pu me tenir en face de vous mes Himes. Vous m'avez supprimé une fois, mais maintenant, je ne me laisserai plus faire.'' Ria diaboliquement la brunette.

''Non...tu es l'obsidient.'' Dit Nao qui reconnut son regard, le même qu'avait Kanzaki, et le dragon noir.

''Dans le mille, vous n'êtes peut être pas aussi bête que je le croyais.'' Se moqua l'être du mal, qui inspecta son nouveau dans les moindres coutures. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier la force qu'il possédait, et le pouvoir caché, qui sommeillait en lui. Mieux que ses anciens réceptacles.

''Qu'as-tu fait de Ma Natsuki !'' Cria Shizuru le regard pleine de haine, elle ne se cessait de convulser par la colère, non, cela ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Soudainement, la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus se matérialisa devant elle, elle avait la même apparence que celle par le passé, le même regard émeraudes, les mêmes cheveux bleu courts.

''De quoi parlez vous princesse Fujino ? Je suis en face de vous, je suis votre Natsuki, votre chevalier..." Déclama la concernée en touchant la joue de la châtain, qui ressentit comme son corps rejeter cette affection. Elle se recula abruptement, et vit la véritable apparence du voleur d'identité.

"Tu n'es pas Natsuki!"

"C'est vrai que biologiquement parlant, je suis Natsuki, cependant, son réceptacle ou plutôt son enveloppe charnelle m'appartient maintenant. Je suis sûr que maintenant cette Duran ne se mettra plus en travers mon chemin avec son héroïsme.''

''Comment as tu fais pour suivre ! Natsuki t'as tuée. Nous avons tous été témoins.'' Gronda Mashiro qui ne sut comment réagir par cette intrusion, elle devait chercher un moyen d'arrêter l'Obsidient.

''Ah ça ! C'est vrai qu'elle a tué l'une de mes principales formes, mais mon fidèle serviteur voyant que je pouvais être en mauvaise posture, m'a prêté son corps avant que je ne vous combatte mes himes, vous ne l'avez peut être pas remarqué, mais il était dans la salle de réception à profiter de l'action, j'ai pu partager mon existence en deux partie bien distincte l'une dans le corps de Reito et l'autre dans le corps de Nagi. Bien sûr, j'ai tout fait pour que vous ne le remarquiez pas. Et vous dire d'aller à la lune rouge, de ramener les autres Himes, c'était tout prévue par mon esprit supérieur.''

''Cette histoire de vouloir m'aider à ramener Natsuki était un piège.'' Jappa Fujino alors que son childs commençait à s'agiter à la fureur de sa maîtresse.

''Tu es très perspicaces toi aussi, mais un peu trop tard. Et oui j'avais besoin d'un corps ou plutôt d'une coquille vide car le corps de Nagi n'était pas assez puissant pour recevoir tout mes pouvoirs, ce fut le cas pour Kanzaki mais quand j'ai appris que la princesse de Windbloom voulait retrouver sa précieuse hime, alors j'ai pris l'opportunité de prendre cette situation à mon avantage. Et je vous remercie pour m'avoir offert si gentiment un nouveau corps. Je l'adore, bien que j'aurai préféré être un homme, mais je ne peux me montrer difficile.''

''Donc quand tu nous as informé pour la lune rouge, c'était un de tes pièges aussi ?'' Aboya Mai qui comprenait qu'elles s'étaient toutes faites manipulées depuis le tout début.

''Oui je devais accéder à la lune rouge car cela m'était interdit, seulement les Himes peuvent y entrer et je n'avais aucun moyen à part utiliser les sentiments de Shizuru pour mon actuel hôte, j'ai pu ainsi me faufiler discrètement ici, et j'attendais la bonne occasion pour faire mon apparition, et tada me voilà.'' Déclara l'obsidient en souriant.'' Bon, après toute cette discussion passons au chose sérieuse, Nagi viens à mes côté je vais détruire ce qui empêche mon utopie.''

''Bien mon seigneur.'' Répondit Homura en se mettant au côté de son maître.

Kuga se mit à se concentrer et fit apparaître des ombres noires qui entourèrent chacune des stèles des Himes, les ombres commencèrent à fissurer les monuments de pierre en faisant apparaître des craquelures.

''Non !'' Hurla la propriétaire de ce sanctuaire qui savait ce que voulait faire son ennemi, détruire tout possible obstacle à sa conquête de pouvoir, si il n'avait plus d'adversaire à sa taille, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

La beauté sombre détruisit une par une les colonnes et chacune des Himes virent disparaître leurs childs ainsi que leurs pouvoirs. Elle furent de nouveau comme les autres êtres humains.

''Plus rien ne s'opposera à mon règne maintenant.'' Ria la princesse de glace qui voyait les stèles s'abattre sur le sol une par une.

* * *

La protectrice des hime se concentra et fit apparaître des lames tranchantes en face de Kuga.

''Je me vois obligée de te tuer l'obsidient car même si tu as repris de nouveau vie, et que tu as retrouvé la plupart de tes pouvoirs, tu as l'air d'oublier que tu es actuellement dans un corps d'un être humain, même si c'est une Duran, tu es toujours fait de chair et de sang donc mortelle à des attaques.''

''Tu n'oseras pas me tuer car j'ai le corps d'une hime celle dont tu as le devoir de protéger.'' Gronda le maître des ténèbres qui tenta le tout pour le tout.

''Non mon devoir est de protéger ce monde, et tu n'es pas Natsuki Kuga l'une des hime que je dois protéger, comme tu l'as dit, tu as pris possession de son corps et elle n'est probablement plus là, et elle ne l'a jamais été alors je peux te supprimer sans aucune hésitation.''

Le lord se mit à pâlir lorsque les lames apparurent au dessus de Mashiro et se dirigèrent en la direction de l'être maléfique qui et s'apprêtaient à le frapper de plein de fouet, mais Shizuru s'était précipitée en face de la fausse Natsuki et avec son corps chercha à être un bouclier pour pouvoir la protéger. Bien qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter un danger qui la dépassait.

''Shizuru va t-en ! Tu vas être blessée toi aussi. Je ne peux laisser ce monstre parmi nous!'' Avertit la protectrice des Himes.

''Il n'en est pas question! Je ne laisserai personne blesser Kuga, même si je dois en mourir.'' Le lord Natsuki regarda surpris la brunette, et il se mit à sourire.

''Ce n'est pas Natsuki ! C'est le lord obsidient qui a pris son corps.''

''Qu'importe ça reste toujours Kuga, et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal.''

La louve aux iris jaune se mit à rire et s'approcha de l'ancienne propriétaire de Kiyohime et la prit dans ses bras, puis il disparut avec elle, sous une ombre noir.

''Shizuru !'' Crièrent ses amies paniquées lorsque celle-ci n'était plus dans les parages.


	5. Chapter 5

L'histoire est bientôt finie. Aussi je sais que certains d'entre vous se questionnent pour mes autres histoires, je ne sais que dire, j'en abandonne certaines sur ce site, et je continue des one-shots sur mon site. Cependant, si vous voulez vraiment avoir une réponse sur une fic, vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions par commentaire sur l'histoire qui vous intéresse. Et je vous répondrais (directement si vous avez un compte fanfiction) ou sur mon profil pour les guests, ou sur la section commentaire de l'histoire en question.

* * *

 ** _''Chapitre 5 : prise au piège.''_**

C'était fut matin, enfin, c'était une forte possibilité que cela soit ce moment, bien qu'elle ne pouvait le certifier. Shizuru se réveilla péniblement, elle tourna la tête sur le côté comme si elle tombait sans résistance, puis elle vit à sa plus grande stupéfaction le lord obsidian, qui était assis tranquillement à ses côtés, il était en train de l'observer intensément, et elle ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là à l'épier. Inquiète, elle eut le réflexe de se reculer loin de cette présence menaçante, et qui lui donna froid dans le dos, malgré l'apparence évidente de sa bien aimée, le reste ne lui ressemblait en rien, il y avait une telle noirceur en ce corps. Il ne voulait pas son bien. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle, mais elle allait forcément le découvrir rapidement.

''Bonjour. Finalement réveillée ma princesse ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?''

''Que se passe t-il ici? Où suis-je ?'' Questionna effrayer la châtain alors que celui qui l'avait fait prisonnière fit d'un claquement de doigt apparaître de nouveau vêtement, une longue robe rouge, ainsi qu'une nouvelle coiffure dans les boucles parfaitement dessinée s'échappait dans le bas de son dos. Et elle portait aussi des bijoux d'une brillance incroyable.

''Une véritable beauté que même moi je ne pourrais créer par mon pouvoir. Si tu le souhaites, je peux tout te donner.'' Fujino ne comprenait pas ce que voulait cet être maléfique. Elle voulait fuir par la porte qui se dévoilait sur le côté, mais elle ne put se mouvoir. Elle observa ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles, ils étaient attachés au drap de soie du lit dont elle était entièrement prisonnière.

''Que me voulez-vous !'' Hurla la princesse aux cramoisis qui se débattait comme une forcenée de ses chaînes en tissu. Mais il ne semblait pas la laisser s'échapper, ce fut le contraire, elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se mouvoir. D'un coup, elle se fit basculer en arrière dans le sommelier, et son agresseur lui attrapa le cou, il ne chercha pas à l'étrangler, non, il appréciait de donner des caresses à cette peau ivoire, il s'en approcha même pour sentir l'odeur qui s'en échappait. Tremblante de peur, l'héritière de Windbloom avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle les inspira en elle. Si elle montrait la moindre faiblesse à ce malade, elle ne verrait peut être plus jamais sa Natsuki.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'aie tué...tu m'intrigues beaucoup Shizuru...tu me ressembles beaucoup. Et cette manière dont tu m'as protégé...c'était ma réponse.''

''N'importe quoi ! Je ne ressemble en rien à un monstre comme vous ! Et je ne cherchais pas à vous protéger, mais seulement ma Natsuki. Alors ne vous méprenez pas dans vos illusions!'' Cracha la concernée, alors qu'elle se fit violemment empoignée par le menton par son tortionnaire, qui s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. La châtain se contorsionna de dégoût, quand une langue se força en elle, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que vomir par cette intrusion. Puis son calvaire se finit, sous le sourire démoniaque du Lord qui reçut en plein visage le crachat virulent de sa prisonnière. L'être des ténèbres se mit à rire férocement et déclara :

''Voilà cette colère, cette folie, cette rage qui m'obsède tant! Cette flamme puissant qui brillent dans tes yeux aussi beaux que le sang que je fais échapper de mes victimes. J'ai si envie de t'arracher les globes oculaires. Personnes n'auraientt osés réagir comme tu l'aurais fait en cet instant.''

''Vous êtes complètement malade !''

''C'est possible, je ne me reconnais pas en ce moment. Si une autre personne avait osé me faire l'affront que tu viens de me faire, je l'aurai torturé pendant des jours et des jours. Juste parce que c'est amusant de briser la volonté d'un humain. Ils se croient si forts, et téméraires. Pourtant, ils ne valent pas mieux que les animaux, ils souffrent, ils pleurent, ils implorent. La volonté ne fait pas tout. Je peux te l'assurer.'' La beauté à la chevelure miel foudroyant l'obsidian, qui se délectait de cette insoumise. Cela excitait ses ardeurs, et c'était bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette passion pour un être qu'il voyait pathétique comme une larve.

''Alors pourquoi ne tuez-vous pas ?'' Provoqua l'Hime alors qu'un regain de courage semblait percer sa peur profonde.

''Je pourrais, mais j'ai d'autres projets en tête pour toi...et avec ce corps, je me sens si invincible…c'est incroyable qu'une enveloppe si fragile, peut cacher tant de pouvoir.''

''C'est le corps de ma Natsuki, et non le votre, vous êtes pitoyable de croire que vous allez le garder aussi longtemps. La propriétaire va reprendre possession de son bien, et de nouveau vous allez périr. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire les astres pour voir votre chute mon Lord.'' Sourit mesquinement la châtain alors qu'elle se fit déposséder d'un coup de vent de tous ses vêtements. Entièrement nue, la jeune femme était à la merci de son bourreau, qui ne gêna pas pour découvrir les parcelles féminines de sa captive. De l'agitation s'éveillait à ses membres.

''Tu as raison ma Shizuru, c'est le corps de Natsuki que je possède, est dorénavant mien, tout comme toi. Et je vais le proclamer comme tel, tu ne feras que gémir le nom de ton maître, de ton adorateur.''

''Et ce sera Natsuki ! Je ne penserai qu'à elle, je ne verrai qu'elle. Je n'aime que elle. Vous prendrais peut être de force mon corps, mais cela ne sera pas le cas pour mon cœur, et mon âme, ils n'appartiennent qu'à elle, et pas à un vulgaire usurpateur.''

''On verra combien de temps cela durera...comme les autres tu vas flancher face à ma persuasion...'' L'obsidian commença à lécher le long du cou de sa prisonnière qui détournait la tête sur le côté. Elle ne voulait pas être témoin de ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas sa louve, non, elle devait imaginer un moment autre celui qu'elle était en train de subir.

''Oh...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive….j'ai si mal à la tête…aah-'' Shizuru ne voulait pas se laisser piéger, mais quand son assaillant se mit à gémir puis à hurler contre son ventre, et non par plaisir, mais à cause de la douleur, elle le vit se relever, et se tenir les tempes. Puis elle sentit comme une pluie chaude abattre au niveau de sa poitrine. Étonnée, la princesse aux rubis osa affronter son agresseur, et celui-ci était en train de pleurer...l'héroïne ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de dérouler. Ce n'était pas possible que cette chose si mauvaise pour montrer des sentiments humains...humain… ?

''Natsuki ? Natsuki c'est bien toi ? Pitié, dis moi que c'est toi, que tu es là ? Je t'en supplie...'' La dite leva la tête, son regard était meurtrit, et celle qu'elle était par le passé. Les larmes aux Fujino voulait serrer dans ses bras sa dulcinée, mais elle avait oubliée la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement. Et se fit ramener de force contre le lit dont elle était enchaînée.

''Shizuru...je suis désolée...pardonne-moi...j'étais été si faible...je n'arrive pas à le combattre plus longtemps...tu dois fuir le plus rapidement possible avant que ce monstre ne revienne de nouveau pour continuer son mal…''

''Je ne peux pas…'' La beauté sombre remarqua dans la position où elles se trouvèrent, elle se mit à rougir d'embarras. Ensuite, elle essaya de défaire les liens avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire ses doigts, et ce fut avec aisance, car elle possédait en elle les pouvoirs du Lord. Puis elle donna une couverture afin de couvrir la châtain, qui ne cessait de suivre du regard Kuga. Elle était bien là, elle avait presque perdue espoir de la revoir, mais elle était bien là. Ce n'était pas une illusion ou un vil stratagème.

''Tu dois fuir d'ici, je ne sais combien de temps je peux garder mon corps. On doit trouver un moyen de te faire échapper de ce piège, j'ai ressenti les pulsions de cette chose. Il veut te violer Shizuru. Il veut briser ta force, celle que tu es, pour que tu lui deviennes un docile petit pantin sans volonté. Je ne peux l'accepter. Je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal par tout les moyens.'' La concernée, se leva du lit, et relâcha la couverture qui la couvrit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras son âme soeur. Kuga était pétrifiée par ce débordement d'affection. Elle essaya de se retourner, mais l'embrassade puissante l'en empêcha.

''Shizuru ?''

''Natsuki, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire, et j'ai peur comme toi de ne pas avoir assez le temps. Je vais être directe, je t'aime, je l'ai découvert il y a peu, mais pendant ces années où tu n'étais pas là, j'étais comme morte. Je faisais tout pour te retrouver, pour que tu reviennes à mes côtés, je ne faisais que penser à toi, jour et nuit, je ne pouvais plus vivre, je faisais semblant d'aller bien, mais j'étais détruite de l'intérieur, et j'ai été égoïste, car par ma faute toute cette situation a commencé. Et pourtant, je ne regrette pas, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là dans mes bras...je suis amoureuse de toi. Et qu'importe si j'ai amené un démon parmi nous, le prix valait le coût si tu es vivante.'' La bluette attrapa les mains de Shizuru, puis elle se retourna, et prit possession de ses lèvres avec amour.

''Je ne peux rien t'offrir Shizuru, je ne sais si tu veux de moi malgré ce qu'il y a de tapit à l'intérieur de ce corps perverti, il y a ce monstre qui rode, qui peut bondir à n'importe lequel instant, si je peux te protéger de cette façon, alors je le ferais, ainsi il ne mettra pas la main sur toi de cette manière abjecte. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin, alors je trouverai une solution pour retenir l'obsidian.'' Fujino comprit parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Elle fit glisser son drap qui la couvrit de sa nudité. Les pommettes aussi rouges que le visage de sa douce, elle dit :

''Je veux que tu sois celle qui me donne ma première fois, je veux que par tes caresses, et affections intimes, tu me fasses tienne. Et seulement toi. Ce serait mon plus beau souhait. Je t'aime tellement.''

''Je te promets de te traiter comme ma précieuse princesse, d'être douce, et attentionnée à l'égard de tes sentiments si précieux. Cet être maléfique n'interrompra pas notre moment.'' La louve se mit à embrasser passionnément Shizuru, puis elle la souleva du sol, pour la poser avec la plus grande précaution sur le lit. Et ce fut le tour du chevalier aux émeraudes de perdre ses vêtements. Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps elles avaient, mais elles allaient en profiter au maximum, comme si rien ne se passait autour d'elle, qu'il n'y avait pas tout ce malheur qui entachait leur première nuit ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6

**_''Chapitre 06 : plan.''_**

Shizuru se réveilla brusquement, et elle inspecta nerveusement les alentours, non elle était encore dans sa prison. Et ni Natsuki, ni le lord n'étaient présents à ses côtés. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle était de nouveau confortablement allongée dans le lit, et qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle, elle s'inspectait pour voir si il avait des marques, ou signes qu'elle avait pu être abusé, mais ce ne fut que des marques d'amour, de tendresse, et aucunes violences. Elle n'avait pas non plus de douleur dans le bas ventre, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était plus aussi innocente qu'auparavant, ce qui fut un soulagement, elle avait vraiment perdu sa virginité avec la personne qu'elle voulait le plus au monde : Natsuki. Malgré sa situation précaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur, et de chantonner, elle cacha même son visage en feu derrière ses mains, quand elle se rappelle de ce moment de passion. Elle n'avait jamais autant rougie de sa vie, elle devait faire payer sa moitié de la rendre aussi timide, et elle avait en tête plusieurs douces punitions.

La jeune femme aux rubis sortit du lit et mit rapidement ses sous-vêtements ainsi que ses vêtements, qui avaient éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce. Puis dans une tenue convenable, elle se mit à réfléchir aux événements qui se sont passés la vielle. Natsuki était bien vivante, elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait parlé, elle l'avait touché dans son être, et cela à plusieurs reprises. Il y avait eu cette lueur dans ses beaux émeraude, et elle devait forcément être capable de reprendre son corps, et le lord qui avait pris son enveloppe ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Enfin, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pensait, ou même si il avait remarqué sa présence. Et elle avait très peur pour sa louve...que ce monstre cherche à la faire disparaître de sa vie pour toujours, elle devait se montrer extrêmement prudente, elle n'était pas forcement celle qui était le plus en danger. Le monder entier pourrait entièrement dépérir par la folie de cet être maléfique.

Elle devait trouver des allier, et des puissants, mais elle ne se savait pas où elle se trouvait actuellement, alors comment allait-elle les prévenir ? La princesse à la chevelure miel se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et vit une lueur rouge au dessus du ciel. Puis elle regarda en bas et vit un sol blanc avec des pierres et cratères. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était sur la lune, car elle connaissait parfaitement les contrées de son royaume, et celles des terres voisines, et cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle voyait. Et il y avait cette tâche rouge qui était probablement la lune des himes. Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux sachant que personne ne pouvait la trouver ici, que les autres princesses ne pouvaient la secourir, elles n'avaient plus leurs childs et pouvoirs. Quant à sa mère, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de l'opération 'sauvons le soldat Natsuki'. Elle était donc toute seule. Elle devait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, cependant, elle n'avait pas à proprement parlé de la force physique.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et interrompit ses réflexions, la brunette se releva, et vit entrer Nagi Homura. Cette fouine avait tout planifiée, elle n'allait pas écouter les paroles de ce manipulateur. Alors la jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit, et s'y assit tranquillement, comme si il n'y avait aucune présence autour d'elle.

''Bonjour Fujino, ou devrais-je dire ma future reine ?'' La dite fronça des sourcils, et elle observa finalement son interlocuteur, elle allait le faire parler et savoir ce qu'il se déroulait malgré elle.

''Que me voulez vous ? Et qu'est-ce que cette façon de me parler ? Cette politesse est encore plus écœurante qu'auparavant. Faites cela à votre maître, il adore cela.'' Dit la buveuse de thé sur les nerfs.

''Ne vous énervez pas de la sorte ma princesse, je voulais juste discuter avec vous. Comme nous allons former une immense famille, je dois me montrer digne de vous. Et puis il semblerait que je sois le planificateur de votre mariage.'' Shizuru semblait complètement perdue. Mariage ? Le sien ? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, et c'est ce que semblait percevoir Homura qui ricanait.

''Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir conscience de votre pouvoir ainsi qu'honneur. Mon bien aimé maître a décidé pour célébrer la fin de ce monde, de vous faire sienne. Et que vous deveniez son épouse. Vous lui avait faite une forte impression, ou devrais-je dire le contraire par les échos de vos cris d'orgasme dans tout le château ? Et dire que vous aimez Natsuki, mon maître a su vous faire changer d'avis avec ses prouesses au lit. '' Shizuru se mit à rougir de honte, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été très vocale, mais la pudeur prit ensuite place à la surprise.

''Quoi ! Épouse ? Moi ?'' S'exclama abasourdit la beauté de Windbloom qui bondit de sa place. Non, c'était un véritable cauchemar, elle ne voulait pas d'un tel mariage !

''Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment vos histoires personnelles, je dois préparer le mariage dans deux jours, il y a beaucoup de chose à prévoir. Et qui croyais que vous aimiez Natsuki, vous l'avez facilement oublié même si d'une certaine façon vous êtes avec elle. Est-ce que vous aimez vraiment le lord ou l'apparence qu'il a prit ? Es-ce qu'il est plus sauvage que cette innocente femme à la chevelure nuit, c'est bien qu'elle soit morte-'' Shizuru ne s'était pas rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait empoignée le cou de ce rat, qui gesticulait sous sa poigne. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas s'emporter de la sorte, le lord avait repris le contrôle. Elle devait jouer le jeu, et elle relâcha cet être qui ne valait pas mieux qu'une larve.

''Ne me parlez pas de Natsuki, je sais qu'elle est morte. Si vous voulez la rejoindre, alors continuez, je prétexterai de votre instance en ma personne pour vous abattre.''

''Effrayante, je comprends pourquoi il vous apprécie autant, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et nous avons mieux maintenant que cette crasseuse de Duran, alors soyez reconnaissante de votre statut, vous qui étiez une pauvre princesse sans valeur. Maintenant, vous allez faire de grande chose, votre nom sera reconnu. Mais je trouve que c'est idiot de sa part de vous avoir choisi, faire confiance à une personne de votre genre...''

L'héritière de Windbloom se mit à serrer des poings, elle haïssait ce garçon ; comment osait il dire ce genre de chose ? C'est une grande partie de sa faute si son amour était possédé par un être maléfique. Mais elle ne doit pas montrer de la rancœur et l'amertume, elle devait tenir et jouer un rôle, faire semblant d'être fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres pour pouvoir sauver sa bien aimée.

''Ara les choses changes tout comme les personnes et puis que dirait mon 'futur époux' s'il entendait ce que vous dites sur son hôte.''

''Il ne sait pas tout, même ses propres soldats ne semblent pas lui faire confiance tout comme moi.''

''Que voulez vous dire ? Et pourquoi vous me le dites à moi ?''

''Cela vous intéresse t-il ?''

''Pas vraiment les commérages de rat m'importent peu. Mais je dois faire attention en ce qui concerne le lord obsidient et en tant que future reine je dois le soutenir et savoir ce qui passe.'' Mentit la châtain qui cherchait une faille à cet être.

''Comme vous le savez notre seigneur à prit le corps de son principal ennemi, un héritier des Duran, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer. Cette enveloppe charnelle à toujours dans ses veines le sang des Duran et de l'hime Kuga. Son côté humain pourrait influencer notre maître.'' C'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais bien entendu, elle n'allait pas révéler l'information.

''Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Il est aussi méprisable et maléfique que la dernière fois que j'ai vu. Humain ? Vous l'êtes plus que lui. Non, je plaisante.'' Répondit avec sarcasme la princesse aux iris cramoisis qui savait exactement ce que voulait dire ce laqué. Car sa louve avait réussit à prendre le contrôle de son corps sans que le lord l'avait remarqué.

''C'est étrange, normalement le lord n'a aucun sentiments humains et il s'est attaché à l'un d'eux qui ai une ex hime et une proche de Natsuki, une Duran, l'un de ses pire adversaires. N'est-ce pas ironique ?''

''Vous vous imaginez trop de chose. Il veut juste utiliser la première personne qui lui était disponible, et j'étais la première dans son champ de vision, et je dois dire que cela me met en colère d'être ainsi utilisée.'' Ajouta la propriétaire de Kiyohime parvient aisément à jouer la comédie.

''Peut être. Mais vous êtes chanceuse, cet honneur n'est pas pour tous.''

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites tout cela. Sauf si c'est de la jalousie, si vous voulez vous marier avec votre maître bien aimé, vous n'avez qu'à lui faire la suggestion ?'' Ironisa la châtain, alors que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas tenir compte de cette remarque.

''Sans raison, bon je dois y aller ; au revoir ma reine.'' S'inclina le garçon qui s'en alla ensuite.

La beauté aux cramoisi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi ce malotru lui avait dit tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour Natsuki ? Qu'elle était là parmi eux ? Et il voulait lui faire peur ? La menacer ? Non, non, elle devait se calmer, et continuer encore un peu cette mascarade, épouser le lord ? D'accord, elle pouvait le faire, puis elle trouverait entre-temps un stratagème afin d'empêcher son geôlier de nuire, mais le temps était visiblement compté en sa défaveur. Deux jours, cela paraissait insuffisant pour concocter que ce soit, toutefois, elle devait s'en donner la possibilité de réagir.


	7. Chapter 7

**_''Chapitre 07 : plan.''_**

Shizuru ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi ce sale type lui avait dit tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour Natsuki ? Est-ce qu'il l'avertissait ? Oui, elle allait faire plus attention à lui.

Un soldat interrompit les songes de la buveuse de thé en frappant à la porte et en demandant une audience. Elle accepta sa présence.

''Mon seigneur m'a demandé de vous amener à la salle des trésors pour que vous puissiez choisir des bijoux pour votre robe de marier. Je vais vous accompagner à destination et quand nous y serons, je vous ramènerai les robes et vous pourrez les choisirent parmi elles.''

Fujino n'eut guère le choix que de subir ce moment, le garde l'amenait donc dans une salle immense de richesse, il y avait à l'intérieur des pièces d'ors, des bijoux et des pierres précieuses. C'était véritablement un trésor qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

Le soldat de l'obsidient s'en alla laissant la châtain seule, celle-ci se mit à regarder les alentours. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à son mariage surtout de cette façon mais elle devait paraître intéressée et enthousiaste pour pas qu'on se méfie de ce qu'elle préparait réellement. Elle regarda les parures et des bijoux les plus luxueux sertis de pierre précieuses tel que des diamants, des rubis. La protagoniste s'attarda plus particulièrement sur les émeraudes. Juste les regarder lui faisait penser aux magnifiques yeux de Kuga, elle serra la pierre précieuse dans sa main et l'amena près de sa poitrine.

''Tu me manque tellement Natsuki, on dirait que le destin veut à se point nous séparer mais je ferai tout pour que cela change. Je sais que tu es là, je n'abandonnerai jamais. Tu es ma moitié, mon coeur, ma vie.''

Elle prit donc les bijoux en émeraude. La princesse vit une porte au fond de la salle, la curiosité semblait l'attirer et elle se dirigea directement vers celle-ci. Elle poussa la porte qui semblait coincé, elle força puis elle vit à l'intérieur un coffre gigantesque. Intriguée, la princesse chercha à l'ouvrir, heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucune sécurité. Elle vit à l'intérieur un tissu marron dont elle enleva. Surprise, elle vit à l'intérieur une épée mais pas n'importe laquelle, il y avait un loup de graver dessus.

L'héritière de Windbloom se rappela que c'était l'emblème de la famille de Kuga, la lignée des Duran. Cependant, cela ne devait pas appartenir à cette fameuse famille.

Néanmoins, cette épée était identique à celle de Natsuki quand elle s'est battue contre les brigands, Reito, mais surtout contre le dragon. Elle n'en était pas certaine à cent pour cent...

Peut être est-ce le moyen de libérer l'hime de glace ? Blesser ce démon ? Elle n'avait pas d'autres armes que celle qu'elle avait trouvée. La propriétaire de Kiyohime prit l'épée et chercha à l'emmener discrètement. Quand elle arriva à la sortie, elle vit le garde arriver. Fujino dut le cacher avant qu'on le découvre en ces mains, elle posa précipitamment le glaive contre le mur derrière la porte.

''Je suis désolée ma reine, vous ai-je fait attendre ?'' La nommée reprit difficilement son souffle et sa contenance, elle fit mine qu'elle continua d'observer les trésors de ce gigantesque château.

''Ara non ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens juste de trouver ce que je voulais ; toutes ces robes sont pour moi ?'' S'enquit faussement émerveiller la demoiselle aux iris cramoisis. Elle n'était pas admiratrice du luxe, elle vivait quotidiennement avec, elle portait peu de bijoux car elle les donnait à ceux qui en avait véritablement besoin.

''Oui.''

''Je pourrais voir celle qui est toute blanche.'' Demanda la princesse qui choisit celle qui était juste devant ses yeux.

L'homme lui donna la robe en question.

''Ara celle-ci me plaît beaucoup, est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre du même style ?'' Questionna la beauté à la chevelure blé qui chercha un moyen d'éloigner cet homme de ce lieu.

''Je ne sais pas, je peux toujours aller demander.''

''C'est une excellente idée! Est-ce que vous pourriez aller voir maintenant ? Je vais aller quelque instant dans ma chambre, je dois aller chercher des boucles d'oreilles qui irait parfaitement avec ces magnifiques robes.''

Le soldat s'inclina puis s'en alla, la châtain prit l'épée contre le mur et l'enroula dans la robe de marier avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Elle sortit l'arme et le cacha rapidement sous les matelas de son lit lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la chambre. Le lord obsidient entra dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était alors Shizuru était assise sur le lit en train de faire semblant de regarder les bijoux qu'elle avait pris dans la salle des trésors.

''Shizuru ma princesse, on m'a dit que vous avez choisi votre robe et vos bijoux.''

''Ara oui, c'est très gentil de votre part de me laisser choisir de si beaux vêtements et bijoux.''

''Mais il ne sont pas aussi beau que vous.'' Répondit le démon en lui caressant le visage. ''Je suis venu vous prévenir que j'allais être absent cette nuit, je dois faire quelque petites choses avant notre mariage.''

''Je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, pendant ce temps je m'occuperais des préparatifs du mariage.''

''Bon ,comme je dois m'en aller dans une heure, nous pourrions profiter de ce temps libre ensemble. Ce ne sera pas la première fois et on doit s'entraîner pour avoir des enfants.'' Fujino se mit à déglutir, elle ne pouvait pas fuir, de plus, Natsuki ne semblait pas revenir dans ce corps, elle devait prendre sur elle.

Le lord embrassa sa future épouse et la souleva du sol pour la mettre dans le lit.

* * *

La châtain était allongée nue sur le lit, elle vit la louve se rhabiller et embrasser sur le front Fujino et s'en aller. Quant à la buveuse de thé elle regarda le plafond. '' Natsuki...je suis désolée...j'ai l'impression de t'avoir trompée...je ne voulais que toi à cet instant et personne d'autre.''

La future reine mit un peignoir, elle allait dans la baignoire pour laver des traces sur son corps, elle resta plusieurs minutes. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le lit pour sortir l'épée qui était sous le matelas. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'avait dit Nagi.

Même si le lord obsidient possédait en ce moment le corps de la princesse de glace, le sang des Durans coulait toujours en elle. Et si cette épée qui appartenait à des générations au Duran pouvait réveiller celle qu'elle était vraiment ? Au contact de cet même épée, le lord obsidient s'est en allé du corps de Kanzaki, peut-être que ça ferait de même avec l'ancien chevalier ? Mais ce plan était trop risqué et pas très fiable car ce n'était que des hypothèses. De plus, si l'objet n'avait aucun effet sur le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'elle blessait son âme sœur pour rien ? La châtain décida de blesser ou de tuer la beauté sombre en dernier recourt, qui t'as mettre fin à sa vie à elle aussi car elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec l'idée d'avoir tué celle qu'elle aimait, ça l'a rendrait folle mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Il n' y avait pas que leurs vies en jeux mais des millions d'autres. C'était son devoir en tant que futur reine, mettre de retrait ses envies pour le bien de son peuple. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait.


End file.
